


Seeing is Believing

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober, Clextober 2019, Crack, F/F, Funny, Magic, Surgeon!Clarke, or at least my attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: When Raven and Octavia suspect something's up with their best friend's long term girlfriend they leave Clarke with two options, let them think Lexa's cheating on her...or finally reveal her girlfriend's secret.





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Clextober binches! I wish ya'll all the spooks
> 
> Smol shoutout to Blindwire, those of you that have read Mystic Coffee may recognize a lil guy. Those of you that haven't read Mystic Coffee...what tf are you doing over on this fic? If you like supernatural magic clexa you'll love it! Go read it now, no worries, I'll wait.

“Sssooo…”

Clarke looked nervously at her two best friends sitting across from her, each with their own expressions of mild concern and determination.

“Are you guys planning on explaining why you were randomly waiting for me at home after my 10-hour shift at the hospital? Not unlike those weird movies where the kid sneaks out and tries to sneak back in but then the parent is there sitting in the armchair lying in wait, and I’d like to state for the record that I did not sneak out of anywhere, at any time, I was a model well behaved individual as a youth-”

At Raven’s hand up Clarke’s mouth slammed shut, much to the detriment of her teeth. She was gonna feel that in the morning. Probably for the best though that Raven stopped her when she did, no one knew her quite as well as her childhood best friend and when Clarke got on a tangent, while impressive, boy was it a challenge to get the vein of the conversation back.

“Clarke it’s….we don’t know how to say this…” Raven trailed off and that was when Clarke realized just how serious this was.

“What, what’s going on? Guys?”

Raven turned and met Octavia’s eyes with a slight nod as the younger girl took up the baton, “We’re not sure how to say this Clarke,” the usually blunt girl started and reached across Clarke’s dining room table to link their hands together, “but we think, no we know. There’s something up with Lexa.”

The two friends’ somber expressions turned to ones of great worry at Clarke’s rapidly paling features. Clarke burst out of her chair unable to contain her nervous energy by staying still.

“What do you mean? Is-is she hurt? Was there an accident?”

“No, no not that kind of wrong, C.” Raven got up to gently placate her, “Although she might be in a second if what we think is true.”

“Clarke,” Octavia too stood to make sure her friend was looking her in the eyes, “We think Lexa is hiding something, and while we don’t know what and really would hate to assume without evidence…. she may be been cheating on you. A-And we know you're thinking what the fuck, it’s Lexa, she would never but there’s been some weird shit.”

“Very weird.” Raven tacked on

“Like the fact that she sometimes just straight up disappears, she vanishes Clarke and sure at first it was kind of cute but where the hell does she even go? And then remember the time she asked me to house sit for her while you guys had a mini-vacation together? I swear Her stuff kept getting rearranged as if maybe someone else, possibly someone with a key of their own was fiddling with things.”

“And I know it wasn’t Anya,” Raven added vehemently when she noticed Clarke going to interject.

At that, the two brunettes actually jumped back in shock as Clarke erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Uhhh…” Octavia gestured from Clarke’s poor attempt to stop herself from outright chuckling to Raven with pleading in her eyes to, well to do something.

Raven gestured back with her hands in the air as if saying what the heck was she going to do about it. The two continued their silent conversation until Clarke finally seemed to shake herself out of it and snapped in their faces to grab their attention.

“Guys,” Clarke breathed out with an air of fond exasperation and defeat, “Lexa’s a witch.”

While there were several insults they were expecting, witch definitely was not in their top five, heck it wasn’t in their top twenty, granted it was very similar to bitch so they could kind of see the correlation.

“Uh yea sure yup she’s a straight-up witch that’s for sure, but shouldn’t we-”

“No, guys,” Clarke cut Raven off, “you don’t get it, Lexa is a witch. Like, literally.”

Clarke watched in amusement as her friends slowly personified the youtube buffering circle seemingly trying to absorb and make sense of what Clarke was saying. Clarke their doctor friend. Clarke, who came from a family of doctors, scientists, and engineers. Clarke who had to study science for years before even going to med school and who was now apparently an endorsement for all things hocus pocus.

Raven, ever the reasonable, logical and solid best friend, came forward to hopefully shed some light on the situation, “...come again?”

“Lexa. Is. A. Witch.”

Dang those long hospital hours really took their toll, you know Octavia always did think there was no good reason for the very people responsible for doing complicated surgeries should be having 20 or even 48 hour days. Clearly, they were now seeing the consequences.

“Hey!” They had tuned back in to find Clarke had returned to her usual snapping in order to get their attention. If it works, don’t fix it right? “Raven, I can practically hear you internally monologuing your doubts from here.”

At their sudden onset of fake smiles, Clarke realized she needed to show them some proof because they were probably about five minutes away from forcibly dragging her all the way back to work and into the psych ward.

That would be a rough one to explain to her mother.

“OK, look wait!” Octavia’s foot inched ever so slowly forward but at Clarke’s glare, she retracted it, just barely.

“I can prove it!” Once she was convinced her friends weren’t going to place a bag over her head and fireman carry her out to Octavia’s jeep the moment she turned around, she made her way past the dining room to the corridor that leads to the bedrooms. A corridor that had a lavishly expensive mirror surrounded by candles which, was the very last thing Clarke would ever purchase as a decoration. As pretty as it was so not her style. It wasn’t much of a surprise to find out that it was a gift from Lexa.

When Raven had first seen the little alcove it was tucked in her immediate question was along the lines of, why isn’t this placed in your bedroom? Clarke refused to answer already picking up on Raven’s less than innocent intentions. Although there was certainly a point to be made for it being in her bedroom when she was getting ready she could check herself out in the mirror etc… but that would only be useful if it were a normal mirror.

At seeing that Clarke’s purposeful four steps lead them to the damn thing Octavia was feeling even more skeptical which was saying something. She was already convinced Clarke was just one too many hours deprived of sleep. Nevertheless, the blonde would not be deterred as she took a deep breath in-

“Please don’t tell me you’re about to evil queen from snow white talk to that thing.”

-just to expel it in exasperation at Raven’s interruption.

“Fuck it,” she muttered under her breath as she rolled up the sleeves of her scrubs, “you get home from work and you just wanna take a nap, maybe have something hearty to eat, enjoy the next few days off,” she reached for a small bowl that had a purple powder inside, Raven always assumed it was just some kind of fancy incense. Raven was wrong.

After dusting some on her left palm she pressed her hand one by one over each candle and her friends watched awestruck as each one lit up as her hand went by each one.

Octavia turned to Raven for an explanation but chemical reactions were more of Jasper’s expertise.

As the last candle lit the mirror seemed to shimmer for just half a second before they were met with Lexa’s beaming face staring back at them from where Clarke’s reflection should be.

“Hey Clarke, not the best time love, Anya and I are still hunting for the root she needs.”

Raven burst forward at hearing that, “Anya!? As in my Anya?”

Lexa did a double finally noticing both Raven and Octavia in the very corner, “Oh I didn’t realize Rae and O were coming over, does this mean our ‘nighttime activities’” she highlighted with air quotation marks, “have to be rescheduled?”

“Ok you know what,” Raven abruptly pressed forward pushing Clarke away so she could get eye level with the candles, “this can all be explained by technology. Have you seen smartphones? I bet there’s like a smart TV or something in this ‘mirror frame’ and you just have it connected to- to your-

“To Skype!”

“Yes, thank you, Octavia, it’s Skyping Lexa, you have it set to call Lexa when some kind of sensor detects a strong enough light source! Nailed it.” Octavia reached over to high five the genius among them as Clarke face-palmed and Lexa remained confused at the turn of events.

“...Did they just compare my magic mirror to Skype? Do they see this video and audio quality? Skype wishes it had half-”

“Yeah yeah, not right now tall dark and turning my friend insane.” Raven blew out a candle abruptly cutting off their connection to Lexa’s somewhat offended face.

“Raven! That was so rude.”

Raven turned to her friend with bulging eyes hardly believing her ears, “We’re a bit more concerned with your mental health at the moment than hanging up a phone call.”

“My therapist is your father, Rae!”

“Well, obviously he’s doing a shitty job, and should have stuck to a profession in engineering!”

“GUYS!”

Octavia’s yell was successful at shocking the two friends out of their developing argument, and also waking most of the apartment building. At least it wasn’t the middle of the night.

“You know what I have just the thing,” Clarke disappeared into her bedroom with a flourish knowing there was one thing her friends absolutely could not dispute or blame on ‘technology’.

She returned carrying her slightly grumpy cat on her shoulder, probably not appreciating the noise that was interrupting his afternoon nap.

Lexa had taken her on their seventh month of dating, to one of the local supernatural pet shops and Ember had been taken with her right from the start. Not unlike Lexa. In Lexa’s own words, “With someone so beautiful and radiant how could everything not want to bask in your glow?”

Was it cheesy? Without it doubt.

Did Clarke swoon? All the way from the pet shop to her bedroom, cough, cough.

Needless to say, they had an active and regular set of nighttime activities that week.

“So,” Raven reached for the cat and softly stroked the black fur atop its head, “Did you bring Ember to somehow delay the inevitable? Because we still have no issues taking you into a wellness facility. We can do this the easy way or the hard way C.”

Rolling her eyes at Raven’s dramatics Clarke picked Ember up, being careful with where his claws had hooked onto her scrub top and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s ok bud, you can show auntie O and auntie Rae your party trick now, no more having to hide,” with that she motioned to Octavia to take a seat back on the couch and deposited the small boy into Octavia’s lap.

All three of them watched as he curled into a ball so tight only his back was visible.

“What is he-”

“Ssshh,” Clarke shushed Octavia with a finger to her lips, “watch.”

It was almost like the air around Ember started to shimmer and blur. Raven and Octavia blinked about three times and by the third one Ember’s fur had seemingly transformed into, “Are those...scales?”

Raven timidly reached towards the now scaly ball and stroked its back. Ember finally unfurled at the touch, stretching his back and the wings attached to it. His nose was extended into a proper snout, his eyes had brightened and his cat fat had shrunk while his legs slightly extended. A row of tiny spikes extended from the back of his head down his tail and Raven and Octavia were a few minutes away from fainting or having heart attacks, maybe both.

The miniature dragon shook out his body, similar to a wet dog trying to get dry and flew up into the air before perching back down onto Clarke’s shoulder. If there was a picture in the dictionary next to the word smug, it would have Clarke’s face as an example.

Octavia was gaping, for once completely speechless and Raven, her mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out. Clarke was growing a bit concerned that she may be hyperventilating.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Ok then, still breathing.

“Oh my god.”

And Octavia had finally unfrozen, a good start

“What the actual fuck.”

“Oh my god.”

“Are you telling me you have a freaking PET DRAGON!”

“Oh my god.”

If Clarke was paying more attention she may have been able to warn them. Whenever Lexa appears she’s gotten used to a slight tingling warmth. Lexa had told her it was because she needed to focus her energies very pointedly onto Clarke to do it right.

So when her friends blinked and Lexa appeared with nothing more than the slightest pop of sound, it was no wonder when they both simply lost consciousness.

Thankfully Octavia was already sitting and Lexa had fast enough reflexes that she simply had to snap in order to levitate Raven’s body and deposit her safely onto the ground.

“I’m guessing they’re not taking the whole magic thing well?” she smirked at her girlfriend’s now grumpy face.

“Fine, maybe you were right, maybe we should have told them when you told me.”

“Maybe?”

“Really, it could have gone worse,” Lexa stared at her girlfriend in disbelief, “they literally fainted Clarke.”

She crossed her arms in mock annoyance, “To be fair they were fine until you just poofed into existence. Weren’t they Em?”

The dragon rubbed his tiny head against Clarke’s cheek receiving chin rubs for his efforts.

“Of course he’d take your side.”

Lexa rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement but closed the final step towards Clarke so she could greet her properly. Sliding her hand from the blonde’s neck to her cheek, she leaned in to softly press her lips against Clarke’s own inviting ones. Albeit briefly. They did still have the unconscious people to take care of.

“Technically I could just wipe their memories-”

“Lexa,” Clarke shot her a look of disbelief.

“Maybe just a brief one you know, we did have plans-”

“Lexa!”

The young witch huffed as she nodded to herself, “Ok, fine you’re right we should take care of them properly.”

Waving her hand in their general direction the two unconscious brunettes floated in the air and followed as Lexa lead them down the hall to Clarke’s guest bedroom.

Once they were set down Clarke approached her from behind, wrapping her arms loosely around Lexa’s waist and sighing as Lexa leaned back and placed a kiss under her chin.

“I’m sorry if we interrupted your time helping Anya.”

“It’s nothing we can’t finish tomorrow, no worries.”

Clarke pouted, “Yeah but I still want to make it up to you. How about you order whatever you want for dinner, then we can grab some clothes from my room?”

“Sure thing, love. Shrimp scampi from Mario’s coming right up.”

She pulled out the food delivery app on her phone, some things were best done without magic. An order of shrimp scampi for both of them with breadsticks and maybe a large ravioli order in case the terrible two woke up feeling hungry as well.

She stepped into Clarke’s bedroom as she finished up and paid in a few taps, “Should be here in about half an hour.”

“Hmm well, since those two are pretty knocked out, while we wait for the food,” Lexa had looked up to find Clarke had stepped out of her scrub pants and was currently divulging herself of her top as well, “I haven’t had the chance to shower yet…” she trailed off suggestively as she made her way into the bathroom.

Now, this was a change of plans that Lexa would thoroughly enjoy.


End file.
